As demand for telecommunications increases, fiber optic networks are being extended in more and more areas. In facilities such as multiple dwelling units (MDU's), apartments, condominiums, businesses, etc., fiber optic distribution terminals are used to provide subscriber access points to the fiber optic network. Fiber optic distribution terminals are often installed at separate floors of an MDU and are connected to the fiber optic network through cables connected to a network hub. The length of cable needed between the fiber optic enclosure and the network hub varies depending upon the location of the fiber optic enclosure with respect to the network hub. As a result, there is a need for a fiber optic enclosure that can effectively manage varying lengths of cable. Cables are also used to interconnect the subscriber access points provided by the fiber distribution terminals with subscriber interface units (e.g., Optical Network Terminals) provided at subscriber locations (e.g., at each residence of an MDU). With respect to such fiber distribution systems, there is also a need for techniques to effectively manage excess cable length while also taking into consideration space constraints.